Sirvientes
by Evangeline Rave
Summary: Existen ciertas personas que rodean a Ciel, sus sirvientes, ellos lo protegen todo el tiempo y lo sacan de quicio tambien, pero cada uno de ellos tuvo su propia historia antes de trabajar o conocer a Ciel... y aqui esta su historia
1. Prologo

**Sirvientes**

**Prólogo**

Ciel Phantomhive estaba frente a sus sirvientes. Nuevamente habían hecho un desastre monumental, de esos que le daban ganas de mandarlos a todos al otro mundo, y que Sebastian devorara sus almas en menos de un segundo.

Sentado en el escritorio de su despacho los observaba con esa mirada con la cual sus sirvientes querían esconderse debajo de una piedra y no salir hasta que al joven amo se le quitara el enojo. Pero allí estaban todos ellos de pie frente a Ciel. Con excepción de Tanaka, quien en una esquina bebía tranquilamente su té sin apenas ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor

- ¿Me pueden explicar que pasó esta vez? – preguntó Ciel de muy mal humor.

- ¡Es que queríamos arreglar el jardín para que el joven amo tomara allí el té!

- ¡Fue un accidente solo quería podar los rosales para que el joven amo tuviera una buena vista del lugar!

- ¡Quería preparar la comida al aire libre para que tuviera mejor disfrute!

Los tres sirvientes hablaban al mismo tiempo, apenas Ciel pudo entender lo que decían.

Al observarlos Ciel no podía creer que ellos fueran en realidad lo que eran. Parecían tres torpes sujetos cuyas educaciones dejaban mucho que desear, aun así sabía que Sebastian los había escogido por algo, y ese algo no era precisamente sus habilidades en las labores domésticas o de jardín, su verdadero trabajo era proteger la mansión. Más que a él, la mansión.

Y ahí estaban ellos, casi a punto de llorar cada uno, sintiéndose como pequeños insectos ante la presencia de su joven amo, quien no era más que un crío de 12 años, pero que con su sola presencia, y especialmente mirada los hacía temblar.

Tras él, como siempre, estaba su fiel mayordomo. Quien parecía un hermoso cuervo negro, siempre al asecho, siempre listo para borrar la existencia de cualquier cosa que estorbara a su joven amo. Si, el también les provocaba temor, pero aun así se sentían más cercanos a él que al niño que tenían por amo.

Observándolos allí, llorosos y temblorosos ante el castigo que podrían tener, escucharon la voz de Tanaka tras ellos.

- Joven amo, por favor, disculpe la torpeza de sus sirvientes, y la mía por no controlarlos como es debido – Tanaka parecía tener sus cinco sentidos en forma al hablar, y se acercaba con paso firme donde estaban los otros sirvientes. – Por favor no sea muy duro con nosotros, sus sirvientes – el anciano se inclinó un poco ante su joven amo, el último descendiente de la familia Phantomhive, tan parecido a su padre, a su abuela. Al verlo no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de servirlo a él como cabeza de la familia que lo había acogido al llegar a Inglaterra.

Ciel lo observó con detenimiento. Hacía mucho que el anciano no se comportaba de esa manera. Fue en ese momento, al verlos allí a los cuatro de pie, que Ciel se preguntó como habrían sido sus vidas antes de que él naciera, o antes de siquiera conocerlo.

Sabía de donde Sebastian había sacado a los tres alegres tontos, e incluso algo de su pasado, nada claro, solo lo básico.

Y en cuanto a Tanaka, conocía al anciano desde que había nacido, pero nunca se había preguntado por qué tenían en su hogar un mayordomo japonés y como es que había llegado a parar allí… hasta ahora.


	2. Capitulo 1: Tanaka, primera parte

**Capitulo 1: Tanaka, primera parte**

Tanaka caminaba por las calles de Kyoto a toda prisa. Era su segunda lección de inglés e iba atrasado porque se había entretenido demasiado en una discusión con su padre, quien no entendía la fascinación de su hijo por el mundo occidental.

Tanaka desde pequeño había sido un soñador. Había nacido en noviembre de 1818 en una de las habitaciones de la casa de sus padres, quienes además eran los dueños de un dojo, desde hacia generaciones, donde se practicaba el Koryu jiu-jitsu.

Había nacido durante el periodo Edo, o Era Tokugawa, cuando Japón estaba algo aislado de la influencia extranjera, el sakoku. El shogun Tokugara Ienari estaba en el poder. Durante comienzos del siglo XIX había un pequeño intercambio de cultura entre Japón y algunos holandeses e ingleses, pero en 1825 Ienari promulgó un edicto que impedía la entrada de naves extranjeras al país, a pesar que en 1824, cuando Tanaka tenía 6 años, se permitía la enseñanza de tecnología y medicina occidental, el rangaku o estudios holandeses encargados justamente a hombres de esta nacionalidad.

A pesar del sakoku, Tanaka había conocido algunas características de la cultura occidental. Gracias a los profesores occidentales que se encargaban del rangaku y su curiosidad natural el joven Tanaka terminó sintiendo una gran fascinación por otros idiomas y culturas, especialmente la inglesa, ya que de alguna manera sentía que Japón e Inglaterra tenían muchas cosas en común, como por ejemplo el hecho de ser ambos naciones islas.

A mediados de 1836, cuando Tanaka tenía 17 años se decidió finalmente a tomar clases de inglés, que una joven de 20 años se ofreció amablemente a enseñarle. Su nombre era Marie, mitad inglesa, mitad holandesa, hija de un médico holandés que enseñaba en Japón. Parecía ser una joven agradable, además de hermosa, de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules que mantenían a Tanaka tan interesado en ella como en la clase.

Después de la primera clase de inglés su padre se había enterado de lo que estaba haciendo y no le pareció una buena idea. Para el padre de Tanaka lo más importante era el estudio de las artes marciales que se desarrollaban en su dojo, y sus planes a futuro incluían a Tanaka, su único hijo, como heredero de este arte y de su casa para continuarlo en el tiempo, y no veía con buenos ojos este interés por el extranjero. De alguna manera temía que eso lo alejaría de él.

Y ahora antes de salir a su segunda clase su padre lo había increpado de manera dura y a pesar del respeto que Tanaka sentía por él, lo había desafiado para continuar con sus clases, tanto por el idioma, como por Marie, quien lo tenía tan fascinado como los países con los que soñaba visitar.

Al llegar a la clase ya estaba de mejor humor solo con pensar que la vería. Era un joven respetuoso y tímido, pero aun así se sentía confiado con respecto a ella. También sabía que su padre jamás aprobaría una relación entre ambos, un matrimonio con una extranjera estaba definitivamente fuera de lugar. Se sonrojó visiblemente al pensar en matrimonio con Marie Vossen, sin duda alucinaba, apenas si la conocía hacia un par de meses y la conversación más larga que había tenido con ella había sido en su primera clase de inglés.

La puerta de la casa de la Srta. Vossen se abrió y la sirvienta lo hizo pasar. El saludó amablemente y esperó impaciente en la habitación que tenían designada para las clases. Cuando ella apareció con su sonrisa radiante, Tanaka olvidó definitivamente el altercado con su padre.

La clase comenzó como siempre y terminó de la misma manera. Intercalada con comentarios personales de parte de ambos, especialmente de la Srta. Vossen. Tanaka la oía y se interesaba cada vez más por ella.

Así pasaron seis meses en los que Tanaka tomaba sus clases dos veces a la semana. Dos veces que discutía con su padre por dedicarse a algo como eso cuando debería estar entrenando en el dojo para ser cada vez mejor. Pero Tanaka era el mejor estudiante de su padre sin importar que lo dejara dos tardes a la semana, ninguno de sus otros estudiantes lo podía superar, incluso había desarrollado nuevos movimientos que tenían a su padre cada vez más orgulloso. Si tan solo olvidara toda esa tontería de las clases de inglés, pensaba el padre.

- Cada vez lo haces mejor Tanaka, dominas casi por completo el idioma – le dijo Marie, una tarde, casi al finalizar la clase.

- Gracias señorita Marie – dijo Tanaka en perfecto inglés, inclinándose levemente.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, quizás después empecemos con el holandés.

- Para mí sería un verdadero placer.

Ella sonrió con coquetería.

- Entonces en un par de semanas más, sería divertido – dijo ella.

La sonrisa de la chica lo dejó completamente extasiado, en el fondo Tanaka era un romántico de corazón sensible.

Al cabo de dos semanas, Tanaka ilusionado aun por la posibilidad de seguir estudiando con Marie llegó a su clase como siempre, pero ella no lo esperaba con su sonrisa habitual, más bien se comportaba de manera fría y algo brusca.

- Lo siento Tanaka, pero ya no podré seguir dándote clases, me marcho a Inglaterra en unos días – dijo ella.

Tanaka la observó sorprendido, y también algo desilusionado.

- ¿Por qué se marcha del país? – preguntó él interesado.

- Las cosas ya no están bien, mi padre dice que hay rumores de que se suspenderá el rangaku y que ya no se les permitirá a los extranjeros enseñar aquí, por lo que debemos irnos, aunque mis padres volverán a Holanda, yo me iré a Inglaterra a pasar un tiempo con mi familia materna, no tengo nada que hacer Amsterdam.

- Lamento escuchar eso – dije Tanaka algo cabizbajo.

- Si, es lamentable, pero… no nos preocupemos de eso y mejor sigamos con nuestra última clase. – ella se sentó frente a Tanaka y comenzaron a hablar de cualquier tema, siempre en inglés.

Allí Tanaka supo al lugar donde iría Marie, con quienes se quedaría, nombres, todo. Al terminar esa, que sería su última velada juntos, Marie besó a Tanaka en la mejilla, de manera coqueta, pero sonrojándose de la misma manera que él.

- Espero que cuando viaje a Inglaterra tenga la cortesía de visitarme, Tanaka-san. – dijo ella como palabras de despedida, aunque solo lo decía por cortesía.

Pasó alrededor de un mes desde la última clase y Tanaka pasaba los días algo melancólico, realmente la extrañaba, creía estar enamorado y su padre lo veía con preocupación, ya que perdía concentración en los entrenamientos y sus movimientos se veían algo torpes. Era marzo de 1837.

Finalmente tuvieron una conversación acerca de las clases, de Marie y de posibles viajes al extranjero, donde el joven declaró su amor por la holandesa y su deseo de seguirla, lo cual terminó en una feroz pelea que hizo salir a Tanaka de casa de sus padres jurando jamás regresar, y que estaba harto de soportar que controlaran su vida, que era él quien quería tomar sus propias decisiones.

Apenas y se llevó lo puesto, sus ahorros, algunas libras, y un libro que le había regalado Marie. Vagó por la ciudad durante la noche, hasta que consiguió que una carreta lo llevara al puerto más cercano. Allí espero unos días para abordar un barco que zarpara hacia Inglaterra, estaba decidido a localizarla. Lamentablemente con el dinero que tenia no podría hacer mucho, por lo que decidió viajar como polizón, ya que no podía presentarse frente a la señorita Vossen sin un centavo, por lo que guardó sus ahorros. Además estaba decidido a trabajar en cuanto llegara y ahorrar lo suficiente para tener algo que ofrecerle.

Con esas ideas y sueños en su cabeza Tanaka se ocultó en la sección de carga del barco, alimentándose de las escasas provisiones que había conseguido, sabía que serian meses de viaje, pero consideraba que valía la pena el sacrificio por verla de nuevo.

Finalmente el barco atracó en el puerto de Londres. Cansado, más delgado y débil por los días que había pasado encerrado, con poco alimento y enfermo por el viaje, Tanaka vago sin saber a dónde dirigirse en primera instancia, bastante desorientado.

Cuando ya pareció ubicarse más y gracias a algunas referencias terminó alquilando una habitación con sus ahorros cerca del puerto y luego de reponerse con una buena comida y un buen baño se dedicó a buscar trabajo y averiguar sobre el paradero de Marie Vossen.

En un principio se sintió cohibido por el trato que le brindaban los ingleses, luego algo decepcionado, sin duda Londres era hermoso, si se internaba en la ciudad, pero el lugar donde el alquilaba un cuarto no lo era en absoluto. Había gente grosera, mal educada y el no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato.

Cuando consiguió la dirección de la tía de Marie pasaba los momentos en los que no buscaba trabajo frente a la casa ubicada en Baker Street, esperando verla. Solo verla, ya que no quería hacer contacto con ella hasta que tuviera una situación estable que le permitiera pedir su mano, porque para eso había viajado hasta ese lugar. No le importaba que ella fuera tres años mayor, que no fuera japonesa, nada de eso era importante, solo lo que le hacía sentir, y por la forma en que ella se había despedido de él meses atrás estaba seguro que ella albergaba los mismos sentimientos. Tanaka era demasiado romántico e inocente como para imaginarse que la despedida de Marie solo había sido eso, una despedida, el mas bien creía que era una invitación, además le había dado toda la información necesaria para encontrarla, incluso le había dicho que cuando viajara a Inglaterra que la visitara.

Tanaka regresó a su habitación cerca del puerto, triste por no haberla visto al menos de lejos y porque su búsqueda de trabajo no daba frutos y sus ahorros se agotaban. En ocasiones ayudaba en la carga de los barcos que zarpaban del puerto, pero él quería algo estable y respetable, no quería ser un cargador de barcos de cada dos por tres. Pero aun así no perdía la esperanza, sus sueños lo alimentaban.

El tiempo siguió pasando sin conseguir un trabajo estable y viendo de lejos a su amada Marie Vossen, pero siempre con la ilusión de que las cosas mejorarían.

Estaba cerca su cumpleaños número 19 cuando la vio salir de casa de su tía, con ella y acompañada de un sujeto que la llevaba del brazo. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al verlos, especialmente por la forma en que ella lo miraba, muy similar a la forma en que ella lo miraba a él en ocasiones, cuando le daba clases. Los siguió a distancia, algo herido.

Vio al trío detenerse en una tienda, cuya vitrina mostraba una gran variedad de dulces. En el anuncio sobre la vitrina podía leerse el nombre de "Funtom". Se acercó a ellos sin que lo notaran y escuchó su conversación.

- Debió haber sido nada agradable el vivir en un país como Japón durante tanto tiempo – comentó el hombre que acompañaba a Marie.

- Fue soportable – dijo ella con sonrisa coqueta.

- Pero esas personas con sus costumbres tan extrañas y completamente cerradas a cualquier contacto extranjero, me sorprende que una cultura como esa aun sobreviva. Y dígame Miss Marie ¿dejó en ese lugar a alguien importante? ¿Extrañará a alguien?

Al oír la pregunta Tanaka espero con su corazón palpitante una respuesta que lo hiciera sentirse mejor, que calmara la horrible incertidumbre que lo embargaba al encontrarlos juntos allí, de manera tan amistosa.

- En realidad no – dijo ella sonriendo – los japoneses son todos iguales, si ha visto a uno los ha visto a todos.

- Tiene razón Miss Marie, sus rostros son todos iguales, imposible diferenciar a uno de otro. – dijo el hombre luego de reír unos segundos.

Tanaka sintió como si un puñal atravesara su corazón, e incapaz de seguir escuchando, se marchó del lugar, regresando al puerto.


	3. Capitulo 2: Tanaka, segunda parte

**Capitulo 2: Tanaka, segunda parte**

Tanaka regresó al cuarto donde se estaba hospedando, se sentía triste por lo sucedido, pero al mismo tiempo estúpido por haberse dejado llevar por un sentimiento como el amor, y por creer que ella sentía lo mismo que él.

Sentado en el suelo, en un rincón de la habitación Tanaka se sumergió en sus pensamientos deprimentes, totalmente arrepentido de haber dejado a su familia, su padre, el dojo y todo aquellos que le era querido solo por una simple ilusión.

Horas después su cuerpo, reclamándole por algo de comer, lo sacó de su actitud autocompasiva, pero apenas tenía algo de dinero para un trozo de pan, por lo que se fue a la cama sin cenar, lamentándose de su desgracia y extrañando el washoku, el donburi que preparaba su madre, acompañado de mochis y onigiri. Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza se durmió porque había decidido no pensar más en Marie y regresar a casa en la primera oportunidad. Sus ansias de aventura, de conocer nuevos lugares y pensar en romance fueron desechados por algo más realista como su deber de continuar con la tradición familiar y hacerse cargo del dojo de su padre.

Al día siguiente con el corazón roto pero con la determinación que siempre lo había caracterizado buscó un trabajo que le permitiera regresar a su hogar.

Pasó todo noviembre, diciembre y llegó el año 1838, él tenía ya 19 años, una habitación que compartía con los chinches y las pulgas, en una posada de mala muerte cercana al puerto, algunos chelines en los bolsillos, hambre casi a diario y un corazón lastimado que juraba nunca más se enamoraría y que añoraba regresar a su hogar.

Lamentablemente el regresar a casa no era tan fácil como lo pensaba, el ultimo barco con destino a Japón había zarpado dos semanas antes y él había sido descubierto queriendo viajar de polizón, y desde ese día los marineros de los barcos y la gente del puerto lo miraba con desconfianza y cautela cada vez que pasaba cerca de ellos, y eso dificultaba aun más el conseguir trabajo.

La mala fama de una persona se esparcía por el puerto de Londres con la misma velocidad como se esparcía el descontento del pueblo por las condiciones del mismo.

Luego de un año de estar en Londres, y con la imposibilidad de reunir el dinero suficiente para viajar, Tanaka intentó por segunda vez de meterse a un barco como polizón, pero al igual que en la ocasión anterior fue descubierto y un grupo de marineros lo sacó a rastras del barco. Debido a la debilidad de Tanaka por su mala alimentación no pudo hacer mucho en un espacio reducido como en el que lo encontraron, pero una vez estuvo fuera y tuvo espacio suficiente se defendió de los marineros, que habían comenzado a golpearlo, con gran habilidad y destreza, pero para su mala fortuna unos oficiales de policía habían sido llamados al lugar y lo detuvieron. llevandolo a la cárcel.

Le dieron varios días de arresto y una multa, que por supuesto no era capaz de pagar. Pasó una noche en la cárcel, en una celda de seguridad ya que algunos de los detenidos quisieron atacarlo y él se defendió, rompiendo algunos huesos.

En la mañana de su segundo día en la cárcel uno de los oficiales lo sacó de la celda informándole que estaba en libertad, que habían pagado su multa y que un miembro muy importante de la sociedad inglesa se haría cargo de él.

Tanaka estaba sorprendido y confundido. No conocía a nadie en Londres, aparte de Marie Vossen, y por un momento, en el que regresó la esperanza, creyó que ella era quien se hacía cargo de él. Pero cuando llegaron a una de las oficinas de la cárcel, Tanaka vio que quien lo esperaba era un noble inglés, alto de cabello negro, joven, no parecía tener más de 18 años, era bien parecido, con una actitud despreocupada, pero agradable.

- El conde Phantomhive ha sido quien pago la fianza, y prometió que se haría cargo de ti si te dejábamos en libertad, así que más te vale que dejes de causar problemas en los muelles – dijo el oficial a cargo.

El conde lo miró con una sonrisa amigable, que desarmó un poco a Tanaka, quien seguía sin entender por qué un completo desconocido lo ayudaba.

Salieron de la cárcel y caminaron hasta un carruaje que esperaba al conde.

- No entiendo por qué hace esto my lord – dijo Tanaka algo avergonzado, ahora sabía que tenía una deuda con ese extraño.

- Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a mi mansión, sube al carruaje – dijo el conde Phantomhive.

Tanaka lo miró con algo de desconfianza esta vez, estaba reacio a acompañar a un completo extraño, quizás donde.

- Vamos, sube – dijo el conde – te prometo que no muerdo – sonrió con amabilidad, una sonrisa que le inspiró confianza y ya no pudo seguir negándose, después de todo le debía la libertad.

No hablaron nada de camino, y una vez llegaron a la mansión Phantomhive a las afueras de Londres, Tanaka observaba todo maravillado, jamás había estado en un lugar semejante y la vista se le iba al decorado del lugar, los muebles y los amplios espacios.

El conde Phantomhive lo condujo al despacho, donde se sentó tras un enorme escritorio, mientras Tanaka permanecía de pie al otro lado.

- Disculpe my lord, pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – preguntó Tanaka, curioso.

- En primer lugar me presentare apropiadamente, mi nombre es Arthur Phantomhive, acabo de heredar el título de conde por lo que soy el actual cabeza de familia, mi padre murió hace un mes.

- Lamento escuchar esa noticia – dijo Tanaka, pensando en su padre.

- El motivo por el cual estas en mi mansión es que me gustaría contratar tus servicios Tanaka-san.

- ¿Mis servicios? – Tanaka parecía interesado.

- Me enteré de las circunstancias en las que fuiste apresado, y supongo que deseas regresar a tu hogar, pero… en tus actuales condiciones me temo que será imposible, por lo que sugiero que trabajes para mí un tiempo, lo que te dará la posibilidad de reunir el dinero suficiente para regresar a tu hogar sin riesgos, y sin volver a pasar por este tipo de humillación.

- No entiendo por qué hace esto por mí, my lord – Tanaka se veía avergonzado.

- No me malentiendas, no lo hago por caridad, simplemente te observé en el muelle, vi tus cualidades, tus habilidades en las artes marciales, y creo que sería muy conveniente para mí tenerte a mi servicio como mi mayordomo personal ante la demás gente, pero también como mi guardaespaldas ¿lo comprendes? Por lo que ambos saldríamos beneficiados de esto. El tiempo en que trabajes para mí será el que decidas.

Lo que Tanaka no sabía es que hacia alrededor de un año, desde junio del 1837, la Reina Victoria I había heredado el trono, y que una de las medidas que había tomado en su reinado había sido volver a hacer contacto con aquellos nobles que eran considerados malvados y se encargaban de resolver conflictos dentro del bajo mundo. La familia Phantomhive era desde generaciones una de esas familias de nobles y nuevamente estaban bajo las ordenes de la realeza inglesa para resolver problemas que Scotland Yard era incapaz de resolver, ellos había vuelto a ser los perros guardianes, esta vez de la reina.

Y para cumplir con los propósitos encomendados Arthur Phantomhive debía rodearse de gente competente y Tanaka parecía ser lo suficientemente competente y confiable como para servirle.

Tanaka por su parte sabía que le debía un gran favor, y como hombre de honor decidió aceptar la oferta.

- Acepto, pero le pagaré el dinero que gastó en mi liberación también, my lord, trabajaré aquí el tiempo suficiente para pagarle y conseguir un boleto hacia Japón.

- No esperaría menos de ti Tanaka – Arthur sonrió de nuevo.

De esta manera Tanaka comenzó a trabajar como mayordomo de Arthur Phantomhive, un muchacho de apenas 17 años que se había quedado huérfano de padres y que tenía una misión con su reina, misión que heredaría a sus descendientes.

Tanaka se instaló en la mansión y debido a su amabilidad y buena disposición fue bien acogido por los demás miembros del servicio, quienes, como descubrió más adelante, eran mucho más que sirvientes, cocheros, chef o jardineros.

Había días en que el aura que rodeaba a los visitantes de la mansión era perturbador, así como también ciertas cosas que acompañaba a hacer a su joven amo que lo intrigaban, pero jamás preguntaba, no estaba en su naturaleza entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás, discreción ante todo, después de todo el era un mayordomo, y le debía bastante a su joven amo.

El trabajo y las situaciones que en ocasiones se tornaban peligrosas lo hacían olvidar cada día más lo sucedido con Marie, y después de un año de trabajar en la mansión Phantomhive como mayordomo Tanaka planeaba su regreso a casa.

- Tanaka, esta tarde vendrá mi prometida a cenar, ella lleva algún tiempo en el extranjero, por eso no la habías conocido, y regresó ayer. Como he estado ocupado, y no he podido visitarla le invite a pasar unos días en la mansión, por favor encárgate de que todo sea preparado de acuerdo a su agrado. – le comunicó Arthur una mañana de junio de 1839.

Tanaka estaba sorprendido por la noticia que le acaba de dar su joven amo.

- ¿Y cuáles son los gustos de my lady? – preguntó él.

Arthur lo miró sonriendo como niño descubierto en falta.

- La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea – el conde sonrió aun más – tienes un desafío en tus manos Tanaka.

Tanaka suspiró resignado y organizó la cena de la mejor manera posible, algo nervioso. Cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta supuso que sería la prometida de su joven amo, y se encargó de recibirla.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio frente a él a la criatura más delicada y hermosa que había visto en su vida. De cabellos dorados, ojos azul cielo y una sonrisa encantadora.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Claudia Price, soy la prometida de Arthur Phantomhive.


	4. Capitulo 3: Tanaka, tercera parte

**Capitulo 3: Tanaka, tercera parte**

Al abrir la puerta Tanaka vio a la joven más hermosa que hubiese podido imaginar. Ella sonrió de manera cálida y entró a la mansión luego del saludo de Tanaka. Claudia Price, la prometida de Arthur Phantomhive sin duda era la persona más encantadora que el joven mayordomo de la casa hubiera visto antes. El quedó prendado de su belleza, pero también de la sencillez y calidez que emitía.

Claudia era muy joven, apenas si tenía 15 años de edad cuando Arthur bordeada los 18. Por decisión de los padres de la joven, pasarían algunos años para que ambos contrajeran matrimonio.

La velada esa noche transcurrió de manera normal. Arthur atendió a su prometida como correspondía, de manera cortés, amable y encantadora, como solían hacerlo los Phantomhive.

A la mañana siguiente uno de las personas cercanas a Tanaka, un amigo que había hecho en un pueblo cercano, y se encargaba de llevar algunas verduras a la mansión Phantomhive, le pidió su ayuda.

Debido a una enfermedad que se había extendido por los campos de Inglaterra durante ese invierno uno de sus hijos había muerto y el otro estaba gravemente enfermo. La generosidad de Tanaka no le permitió rehusarse al llamado de un amigo, y le dio gran parte del dinero ahorrado que tenía para el viaje, por lo que decidió aplazarlo por tiempo indefinido. Se lo hizo saber a Arthur, quien estuvo de acuerdo.

A Arthur le convenía que Tanaka permaneciera a su lado, ya que era un excelente mayordomo y mejor guardaespaldas aun, por lo que lo instó a quedarse el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Durante el siguiente año Tanaka se informó aun más del trabajo paralelo a las empresas que tenía su amo como perro guardián de la reina, y aunque la situación le parecía curiosa y peligrosa, algo en su interior se emocionaba al formar parte de tan interesante historia.

Claudia visitaba la mansión de vez en cuando o se encontraba con Arthur, y por ende con Tanaka, en algún evento social.

Poco a poco nuevos sentimientos hacia Claudia comenzaron a invadir el romántico y sensible corazón de Tanaka, pero la lealtad a su joven amo le impedía tratar cualquier acercamiento. Consideraba que era poca cosa para una dama como Lady Price.

Cinco años pasaron y la boda por fin se llevaría a cabo, Tanaka ya tenía 25 años, Arthur 23 y Claudia 21. Tanaka tenía sentimientos encontrados por este motivo. Por un lado estaba la felicidad por la alegría de su amo al contraer matrimonio, y por otro la tristeza de que jamás estaría con la mujer que amaba, porque él sabía ya que amaba a Claudia, y que este sentimiento era mucho más profundo que el que alguna vez había creído tener por Marie.

Por este mismo motivo decidió que se marcharía a Japón luego de la boda. Esto no le agradaba del todo, ya que dejaría atrás a mucha gente querida por él, pero permanecer es Inglaterra iba a ser igual de doloroso.

Había reanudado el contacto con sus padres, y este le había comunicado que lo perdonaba y lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, y que estaba feliz de que él aceptara su destino como su sucesor.

Un día antes de la boda, dos días antes de que Tanaka se embarcara de regreso a Japón, y mientras caminaban por los muelles de Londres, él y Arthur sufrieron una emboscada de la cual el conde salió muy mal herido, aunque no lo suficiente para mermar su espíritu y a pesar de las recomendaciones del doctor la boda no fue cancelada.

Arthur y Claudia se casaron una tarde rodeados de familia y amigos cercanos, pero la fiesta terminó temprano ya que él apenas y se podía mantener en pie. Por ese motivo Tanaka decidió quedarse más tiempo, hasta que su amo estuviera mejor. Se sentía de cierta manera responsable por no haberlo protegido de forma adecuada.

Paso otro año, hasta que la pierna de Arthur quedó completamente curada, un año en que el nacimiento de algún heredero de los Phantomhive se veía lejano ya que Claudia parecía tener problemas para quedar embarazada, al menos eso fue lo que el médico de la familia declaró, que era un problema de la madre y no de el joven Phantomhive.

Esta situación tenía muy triste a Claudia, y fue en Tanaka en quien volcó todos aquellos temores y dudas de no poder darle un heredero a su esposo.

En este tiempo frecuentaba la mansión de los Phantomhive un extraño hombre a quien llamaban Undertaker. Tenía una funeraria y un extraño sentido del humor. Cada vez que se encontraba con Tanaka le pedía que le contara alguna historia graciosa tradicional de Japón, a pesar que los japoneses no eran muy reconocidos por su sentido del humor. Aun así Tanaka lo complacía y Undertaker reía de manera curiosa por los cuentos que le echaba el mayordomo.

Tanaka se enteró más tarde que este hombre era un informante de su amo, y que el pago por sus servicios era justamente la risa, algo que el joven Tanaka comprendía a medias.

Si Arthur no visitaba la funeraria de Undertaker, este visitaba la mansión Phantomhive, y a pesar que el cabello del sepulturero cubría casi siempre sus ojos, Tanaka podía notar las largas y penetrantes miradas que le dedicaba a, su ahora ama, Claudia Phantomhive. Esto lo ponía celoso, pero mientras no pasara de allí, Tanaka no hacia ni decía nada.

Cinco años más pasaron, Tanaka siempre encontraba una excusa para quedarse, y es que en el fondo no quería dejar a quienes consideraba como su familia, y no quería dejar a Madame Claudia ya que debía protegerla de Undertaker. Si Undertaker no hubiera mostrado ese comportamiento, Tanaka lo hubiera considerado incluso como un amigo.

Al fin, después de seis años de matrimonio, y un largo tratamiento Claudia quedó embarazada de su primer hijo. No se sabía quien estaba más feliz por la noticia, si Arthur o Tanaka, quien se descubría a si mismo imaginándose escenas donde él jugaba o cuidaba al joven amo que venía en camino.

Nueve meses después nació Vincent para alegría de todos en aquella mansión. Cuando Tanaka vio el rostro de ese pequeño niño y lo tuvo en sus brazos entendió que jamás dejaría a esa familia, y que permanecería a su lado hasta el final de sus días.

Dos años más tarde Claudia y Arthur tuvieron a su segundo hijo, una hermosa niña llamada Frances.

Después del nacimiento de su segundo hijo Arthur llamó un día a Tanaka a su despacho.

- ¿Me mandó llamar my lord? – preguntó Tanaka entrando al despacho. El mayordomo tenía apenas tenía 34 años de edad, pero se veía más joven que su amo, de 32.

- Así es Tanaka, no había tenido esta conversación antes contigo porque esperaba que nos dejaras un día. En realidad me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho ya.

El mayordomo se sonrojó ante las palabras de su amo.

- No me malinterpretes – continuó Arthur – no quiero que nos dejes, solo me causa curiosidad. Estoy feliz de que permanezcas al lado de la familia, pero lo que te voy a decir ahora requiere que antes me des una respuesta a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Te quedarás en esta familia para siempre como el mayordomo principal de la mansión, y jamás revelaras a alguien ajeno a la familia lo que en ti confío?

Tanaka miro a su amo asombrado, pero a la vez feliz de que manifestara el deseo de que permaneciera para siempre al lado de ellos.

- Me siento honrado de que mi amo considere que puedo servir a esta familia – dijo Tanaka – y es verdad, antes solo quería regresar a mi hogar, pero ahora al mirar hacia atrás, siento que aquel lugar donde nací y viven mis padres ya no es más mi hogar, si no este, aquí en la mansión Phantomhive, por lo que a su pregunta, si. Si quiero quedarme en esta familia como el mayordomo principal de la mansión, hasta que deje de respirar, y jamás revelaré a alguien lo que usted me confíe.

Arthur sonrió satisfecho, y a continuación dio a Tanaka todos los detalles de su trabajo como perro guardián de la reina, algunos de los cuales el mayordomo ya conocía, incluyendo el hecho de que su familia había hecho el mismo trabajo generaciones antes para otros reyes. El conde Phantomhive se encargó de dar todos los pormenores, y de hacerlo partícipe de su propia misión. Luego le mostró un diario en donde estaban detallados varios casos de uno de los antecesores de Arthur.

- Esta será tu misión Tanaka, serás el encargado de registrar todo el trabajo que realice como perro guardián de la reina, así como lo hizo este fiel mayordomo para uno de mis antepasados, para que cuando llegue el momento, en caso de que yo no esté presente y mi hijo Vincent deba seguir mis pasos, él se entere de la misión de la familia, de los hechos y los pensamientos de su padre.

Nuevamente se reflejó la sorpresa en el rostro de Tanaka

- Pero amo…

- Debemos ser honestos en esto Tanaka, aquellos que se han hecho cargo del título de perro guardián de la reina no han vivido mucho tiempo y cada uno de ellos ha debido asegurarse de que el conocimiento llegue a sus hijos y que continúen con la tradición, por eso mismo siempre hay alguien que se encarga de registrar los hechos, y ese será tu trabajo, además de ser mi mayordomo guardaespaldas. Debes ser un apoyo para Vincent cuando yo no esté y él deba continuar con la misión de la familia.

N. A: Gracias a aquellos que comentan, siguen la historia o la han agregado a favoritos, me alegra leer sus post y saber que hay personas que leen esta historia.


	5. Capitulo 4: Tanaka, cuarta parte

**Capitulo 4: Tanaka, Cuarta parte**

Tanaka se sentía honrado por la confianza que Arthur había depositado en él, Y antes de empezar esta nueva etapa en su trabajo solicitó unos meses para visitar a su familia en Japón y explicarles que había decidido tomar un rumbo distinto al que ellos tenían planeado para él. Consideraba que se los debía después de la forma en que los había dejado.

Arthur no se opuso a esto, al contrario, lo alentó a visitar a su familia ya que de esa manera consideraba que su fiel mayordomo haría un mejor trabajo.

Luego de varias semanas de viaje Tanaka atracó en los puertos de Japón. No podía explicar lo que sentía al estar de regreso en su tierra, eran una mezcla de emoción, nostalgia, y nerviosismo por volver a ver a su familia después de tantos años. Viajó unas horas más en carreta hasta Kyoto y bajo frente a su casa, o más bien el dojo de sus padres.

En la entrada estaba uno de los estudiantes de su padre, Tanaka lo reconoció enseguida a pesar de los años. Este al verlo también lo reconoció y entró corriendo a la casa. Desde allí y mientras se acercaba, Tanaka pudo ver a su padre salir del lugar con un rostro entre emocionado y feliz, pero tratando de mantener la compostura. El, ahora, mayordomo de los Phantomhive camino de prisa hacia su padre y lo abrazo, olvidando la compostura el recato y la educación que le habían dado, los había extrañado tanto, y se sentía tan culpable por haberlos abandonado, pero después de tantos años ya no se sentía arrepentido.

Su padre correspondió el abrazo, al que se les unió su madre quien salió de la casa también. Después de entrar a la casa y que la madre les sirviera el té hablaron de lo ocurrido cuando Tanaka se había marchado, pidió perdón y contó algunas de las cosas que le habían pasado, omitiendo las malas condiciones de vida que había llevado el primer año que estuvo en Londres. Sus padres solo se miraron sin decir mucho cuando el nombre de Marie Vossen salió a la conversación.

Luego les contó de la mansión Phantomhive y de su amo Lord Arthur. Al hablar de su vida en la mansión los ojos de Tanaka brillaban y sus palabras sonaban casi dulces. Fue en ese momento que sus padres lo supieron, Tanaka no volvía para quedarse, sino para despedirse, y un nudo se les hizo a ambos en la garganta, mirándose y transmitiéndose esos sentimientos.

Ese primer día Tanaka no habló de planes a futuro en ningún aspecto, quería pasar unos días con su familia y que no fueran enturbiados por su próxima partida. Pero luego de una semana de estar allí él les confesó sus intenciones. Si bien hubo reproches e intentos por parte de ambos padres que su hijo cambiara de opinión Tanaka se mantuvo firme, aduciendo que quería seguir su propio camino, sin imposiciones de los demás, que los amaba, pero que el encargarse del dojo y quedarse en Japón no era lo que quería. Tanaka quería aventuras, y esas aventuras las tendría como mayordomo del perro guardián de la reina, aunque esto último no se los dijo.

Luego de un mes de estar en casa de sus padres Tanaka regresó a Inglaterra, a la mansión Phantomhive, y ocupó su puesto definitivo, aquel que esperaba tener hasta el día de su muerte, siendo el mayordomo principal de la mansión y el encargado de registrar todos aquellos sucesos de importancia en el trabajo de su amo y así llegaran a nuevas generaciones.

El jamás llegó a imaginar que los sucesos que se desencadenarían serían muy distintos a como él lo imaginaba en realidad, y los muchos años de felicidad junto a sus amos estaban lejos de ser abundantes.

Luego del nacimiento de Frances Claudia había quedado muy delicada y apenas si sobrevivió un par de años desde que Tanaka regresara de Japón, murió en 1856. Su muerte fue lamentada y llorada por todos en la mansión y Tanaka la sentía tanto como Arthur y sus hijos.

La muerte de Claudia provocó en Tanaka cierto estado de retraimiento que no tenía antes y solía perderse en su propio mundo.

En 1866 y cuando él tenía 48 años y Vincent 16, en medio de una emboscada Arthur Phantomhive dejó de existir. Fue llorado por su familia y amigos, como así también por Tanaka, quien veía partir a su amo de una forma tan violenta y tan pronto. Pero él había hecho una promesa, y así como Vincent tomó el lugar de su padre como perro guardián de la reina y mostró sus respetos ante su alteza días después de la muerte de Arthur, Tanaka continuó en su labor como fiel mayordomo, guardaespaldas y el encargado de hacer registro de aquellos hechos que marcaban a la familia.

Los años pasaron, Frances se casó primero que su hermano. Vincent quería asegurar un buen matrimonio para su hermana antes de pensar en el propio. Fue así como contrajo matrimonio con el Marqués Middleford, quien había asistido a la misma escuela en el pasado.

Vincent había sido educado para ser un Phantomhive, y como tal se encargó de reunir a su alrededor aquellos individuos que le servirían para sus propósitos, y retomó el contacto con aquellos que habían servido a su padre en alguna oportunidad.

Tanaka continuó viendo a Undertaker en la mansión, y le sorprendía lo bien conservado que se mantenía el sepulturero. Continuaba con sus mismas costumbres y la aparente despreocupación de Vincent lo divertía.

Tanaka cuidaba ahora de su nuevo joven amo como si se tratara de un hijo.

Misiones similares a las que su padre enfrentara fueron tomadas ahora por Vincent. Y el tiempo de buscar una esposa también se hizo presente, por lo que comenzó a frecuentar a la familia Durless, conociendo así a sus dos hijas Angelina y Rachel.

En 1874 y a la edad de 24 años Vincent Phantomhive contrajo matrimonio con Rachel Durless, y después de un año nació su primer y único hijo, al que bautizaron con el nombre de Ciel.

Tanaka se sentía como un abuelo y pasó los primeros años de la vida de Ciel cuidando personalmente de él.

El niño había nacido con una constitución más débil heredada de la madre y sufría constantes ataques de asma cuando era muy pequeño, además era alérgico a los gatos. Al verlo en esas condiciones Vincent hablaba con Tanaka sobre su hijo y le planteaba sus dudas de que el pequeño, en un futuro, pudiera hacerse cargo del trabajo de perro guardián de la reina.

- No se preocupe por eso amo – decía Tanaka en momentos como ese, siempre con una cálida sonrisa en los labios – El joven amo Ciel me tendrá a su lado y lo protegeré con mi vida si fuera necesario.

Vincent solo sonreía y confiaba en que su hijo tendría un futuro mejor que el suyo. O al menos esperaba que viviera más años que su padre a quien en ocasiones aun extrañaba.

Era 14 de diciembre, era el cumpleaños de Ciel y el había estado todo el día muy emocionado con la esperanza puesta en las sorpresas que le traería su cumpleaños. En la mañana había salido con su madre y al regresar a casa pasó casi toda la tarde con Tanaka quien preparaba un pastel especialmente para él, sabiendo lo que el pequeño Ciel amaba todas las cosas dulces.

Ciel había subido a su habitación a buscar uno de sus juguetes para que lo acompañara a comer, Tanaka estaba en la cocina dando los últimos toques de decoración al pastel. Ninguno de los dos supo como comenzó el desastre, los gritos, el fuego… el miedo… la muerte.

A comenzar el ataque Tanaka había recibido una única orden, el proteger a Ciel. A pesar de no estar del todo de acuerdo con la orden, la acató como el buen mayordomo que era, sabiendo que esa pequeña personita era la más frágil de toda la mansión. Cuando dejó a su amo con una pistola en manos solo esperaba que cuando lo volviera a ver estuviera bien.

Buscó por las habitaciones de la mansión enfrentándose a varios atacantes en el trayecto. Ciel no estaba y su preocupación iba en aumento. Cuando iba de regreso hacia el estudio de Vincent vio a Ciel corriendo por el pasillo hacia ese lugar. Un mal presentimiento pasó por su cabeza y se apresuró a ir tras el pequeño Ciel, a quien le pidió que no entrara, que debía acompañarlo para ponerlo a salvo, pero era tarde, ambos pudieron ver lo que había ocurrido. Vincent Phantomhive atado a una silla y rodeado por las llamas, ya muerto.

Ciel gritó por sus padres, gritos que a Tanaka le desgarraron el corazón. Entonces sintió en su espalda algo desgarrando y entrando en su carne. Tanaka estaba tan shockeado por la visión que no se había percatado que uno de los intrusos venía por su espalda y lo apuñalaba sin misericordia.

Lo último que vio y escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento fue a Ciel siendo llevado por los intrusos y sus gritos de angustia y terror, acompañados por las risas de satisfacción de los atacantes.

Cuando despertó nuevamente, se dio cuenta que estaba en un hospital. Preguntó por sus amos, por el joven Ciel y la mansión. Le dijeron que sus amos estaban muertos, así como la mayoría de los sirvientes, la mansión había sido consumida por el fuego y nadie sabía nada del pequeño Ciel.

Tanaka estaba devastado, había fallado a su misión de proteger a su joven amo, y ahora quien sabe dónde estaría. Ese niño que siempre había sido tan frágil y tímido.

Angelina, la hermana de Rachel ejercía como doctora en ese hospital y lo visitaba todos los días. Le dijo que su herida había sido mortal y que le sorprendía que hubiera sobrevivido, aunque Tanaka pensaba que hubiera sido mejor la muerte que vivir con la tortura de no saber que le había ocurrido al joven Ciel.

Las semanas pasaron y Tanaka permanecía en un mutismo casi absoluto, había perdido todo lo que había querido alguna vez y parecía estar perdido en su propio mundo. Le servían té el cual se quedaba observando cómo esperando que algo sobrenatural ocurriera y respondía a las preguntas con una sonrisa o un jo jo jo acompañado de la mirada dulce que siempre lo caracterizó. Creía para sí mismo que ya no tenía un lugar en este mundo, familia, amigos, nada que valorar, lo había perdido todo.

Poco más de un mes después del ataque a la mansión Tanaka paseaba por los pasillos del hospital en una silla de ruedas. Iba perdido en sus pensamientos una vez más y parecía que nada podría atraerlo, pero entonces la figura oscura de un hombre en traje de mayordomo llamó su atención. Lo observó unos segundos, cuando percibió junto a él una figura pequeña y frágil. Después de semanas sus ojos parecieron recuperar algo de brillo y parecía estar consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Joven amo Ciel – casi gritó Tanaka, emocionado de verlo.

El niño miró hacia atrás y vio al anciano en silla de ruedas, reconociéndolo de inmediato. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, ambos felices de reconocer esos rostros, de verse de nuevo, de tener la certeza que estaban vivos.

Tanaka puso atención en el hombre que acompañaba a su joven amo y tuvo una seguridad, ese hombre no era como los demás y al ver los ojos llenos de resolución en los ojos de Ciel entendió también que ese niño seguiría los pasos de su padre y continuaría la labor familiar.

De sus ropas sacó la insignia que lo identificaban como el mayordomo principal de la mansión Phantomhive y se la entregó a ese hombre que acompañaba a su amo, reconociéndolo como el nuevo mayordomo principal de la mansión, y sabiendo que su tiempo había terminado y debía dar un paso al lado para que otros más jóvenes y fuertes asumieran esas responsabilidades que habían estado sobre sus hombros durante dos generaciones de Phantomhive, decidiendo así que el podría perderse tranquilamente en sus recuerdos del pasado, cuando todos aquellos a quienes había amado habían compartido con él, pero sin olvidar que cuando su joven amo Ciel lo necesitara, allí estaría como tributo a la última voluntad de Vincent Phantomhive.

N.A: Gracias a todos los que me siguen y leen esta historia, me gustaría recibir más comentarios de su parte, pero supongo que si ponen la historia como favorita o en seguimiento es porque de alguna manera les gusta. Próximamente se viene Bardroy así que ya saben, veamos cómo le fue en la vida a nuestro chef temerario XDD


	6. Capitulo 5: Bardroy, primera parte

**Capitulo 5: Bardroy, primera parte**

Bardroy, o simplemente Bard para los amigos, era un pillo, no podía decirse algo más de él. Un bribón que siempre estaba dispuesto a exceder los limites.

Había nacido una lluviosa noche de febrero de 1861 en la granja "Manantial" que pertenecía a su familia. ¿Por qué tenía ese nombre? Bard nunca lo supo.

Ese año de 1861 era Abraham Lincoln el presidente de Estados Unidos, y también fue el año que dio comienzo la guerra de Secesión que dividió al país en sureños o los recién formados estados confederados de America que querían seguir esclavizando a la población negra del país y los estados del norte o la Union, que defendían la libertad de estas personas.

Como la familia de Bard vivía en el estado de Kansas, muy cerca de Moorville. Su padre fue llamado a formar parte del ejército del norte y a participar en esta guerra que lo mantuvo alejado de la familia hasta 1865, cuando esta guerra terminó.

Bard pasó los primeros 4 años de su vida cuidado por su madre y su hermano, mayor que él por tres años. Esos años fueron duros para la familia porque era la madre quien debía hacerse cargo del trabajo de la casa y además del trabajo de la granja, cultivando las hortalizas apenas necesarias para sobrevivir y cuidando de unas gallinas raquíticas que apenas si daban 1 huevo por persona al día.

Fue por este motivo que los hijos del matrimonio no parecían recibir mucho afecto paternal, no porque no los quisieran, sino por el trabajo, las privaciones y los horrores vistos en la guerra los padres se habían vuelto más huraños, considerando que el trabajo duro, y una disciplina férrea cultivarían su carácter de manera que pudiesen hacer frente a la dura vida que sin duda tendrían. Sus padres habían perdido la esperanza.

Noah, el hermano de Bard, por ser el mayor le ayudaba al padre en el trabajo de la granja y en ocasiones ayudaba a su hermano menor en las pequeñas tareas que le encomendaban, esto sin que nadie se lo pidiera, simplemente porque consideraba que era su responsabilidad velar por el más pequeño de la familia.

El corazón de Noah era demasiado grande para que fuera albergado por un cuerpo tan pequeño y débil, pero el trabajo, las privaciones y la severidad de los padres lo hacían sentirse más unido a Bard.

Tres años después que su padre regresara de la guerra, lesionado de una pierna y en un estado mental algo perturbado que parecía mantenerlo en constante alerta, su hermano mayor, que ya tenía 11 años, murió a raíz de una gripe mal cuidada que derivó en una pulmonía.

Bard lloró a su hermano durante días y noches. Sus padres también, pero de manera menos abierta que el pequeño.

Esta fue la primera vez que Bard sintió la pérdida de un ser querido, sin saber, quizás, que sería la primera de muchas pérdidas a lo largo de su niñez y juventud.

Cuando Bard tenía 15 años el invierno se llevó a su padre. Una noche en que había salido por un par de animales que se habían perdido una fuerte tormenta lo encontró fuera y sin protección. La herida de guerra en su pierna izquierda le impedía moverla con entera libertad, o doblarla, esto le dificultaba el andar a caballo y le impedía montar solo, tarea para la cual le ayudaba Bard. Esa noche un rayo asustó al caballo, el que se encabritó tirando a su jinete al suelo. El padre de Bard no estaba herido, no había sido nada más serio que el dolor del golpe en la espalda, pero al no poder montar de nuevo hizo que se tardara más en llegar a casa y por lo tanto lo hizo calado hasta los huesos por la lluvia.

Días después se dejaba morir por la fiebre, algo que deseaba hacía años, ya que solo la creencia en Dios y en un castigo eterno le impedía quitarse la vida.

Bard nunca escuchó de su padre anécdotas de la guerra, historias o cualquier antecedente que le indicara la manera en que el jefe de familia había vivido esos años que estuvo fuera de casa. Siempre evitaba el tema y se mantenía en un mutismo que llegaba a ser molesto. Como vivió y como sobrevivió a este periodo fue un secreto que se llevó a la tumba.

Ya solo quedaban Bard y su madre en la granja. Un día él se descubrió mirando a su madre y notando que su sacrificada vida había dejado profundas huellas en ella. Se veía mucho mayor de lo que realmente era y fue en ese momento que el entonces adolescente decidió que esa no era la vida que quería. No quería que su vida fuera exprimida por esa granja, trabajar de sol a sol para que luego llegara el banco y se llevara todo lo que les había costado sangre, sudor y lagrimas.

Dos años después su madre también se rindió y se dejó llevar por la muerte. Bard tenía 17 años y estaba solo en el mundo. Quiso vender la granja e irse lejos, pero cuando inició los trámites de saneamiento de los títulos de propiedad descubrió que la granja estaba hipotecada y se debían varios meses. Él como heredero de sus padres heredaba también las deudas.

Vino el banco, remató la granja y se quedó con lo adeudado, sobrando para Bard apenas 10 dólares que le alcanzaban para unos días de alojamiento y comida en alguna posada de mala muerte.

El joven tomó su escasa ropa, hizo un atado con ella, tomó un par de recuerdos de familia y algo de comer para emprender su camino hacia Moorville. Se tardó todo un día en llegar, al anochecer estaba exhausto.

Su personalidad era jovial y despreocupada, tenía iniciativa y parecía agradarle a la gente. Además poseía cierta intuición natural que lo situaba en el lugar exacto en el momento oportuno, por lo que encontrar trabajo en un bar fue fácil. Bard a veces pensaba que era una lástima que esa intuición solo le sirviera para mantenerse vivo y no para tener una mejor vida.

Estuvo un año trabajando en ese bar, allí aprendió a beber como eterno sediento y a fumar como si de ello dependiera su vida.

A los 18 años trabajaba en el rancho "Las tres cruces", a las afueras de Topeka, donde aprendió a cabalgar y disparar mejor de lo que ya lo hacía. Era todo un cowboy arreador de vacas sobre el lomo de un caballo. Un loco alegre que se iba de fiestas en las noches libres con el resto de sus compañeros.

Parecía que había encontrado el lugar indicado para pasar el resto de su vida, o al menos el resto de la que quisiera, pero… siempre hay un pero… Bard era más atractivo que la mayoría de sus compañeros, en realidad era más atractivo que todos ellos, y era joven. Parecía un potro salvaje entre un montón de jamelgos, esto no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de la hija del capataz, una jovencita de 16 años que esperaba ansiosa a un mozo que la sacara de la constante vigilancia del padre.

Sarah tenía inquietudes, tenía dudas, tenía curiosidad, en síntesis tenía la sangre caliente y el objeto de su deseo temporal era Bard.

Para fortuna o desgracia, después de un año de trabajar en el rancho y de ser prácticamente acosado por la jovencita, Bard estaba muy tentado a caer, después de todo… el también era un joven de sangre caliente.

Bard lo venía venir, todos se lo decían además. Sarah era un peligro, involucrarse con ella era, en el peor de los casos salir de la granja con los pies por delante y en el mejor de ellos salir de allí con una mano por delante y la otra por detrás.

Y una noche sucedió. Sarah invitó a Bard al granero a una cita a la luz de la luna. Bard sabía que lo último que harían sería ver la luna y que esta travesura podría costarle mucho más que el trabajo, pero ante toda precaución, ante lo que le dictaba su intuición e incluso ante lo que le decía el sentido común, acudió a la cita.

Luego de más de una hora en la que habían retozado amigablemente, descansado unos minutos y vuelta a retozar, el capataz los encontró… retozando.

Bard tomó su ropa que estaba junto a él y salió corriendo del granero hasta que perdió el aliento y una de sus botas, mientras era perseguido por el capataz, algunas balas que este disparaba, sus gritos y los de Sarah algo más atrás.

Se quedó sin trabajo, sin chica, sin dinero… y sin una bota. Al verse así, ya a varios kilómetros de el rancho, sonrió, encendió un cigarrillo y lo fumó a la luz de la luna pensando en que quizás ella no había valido tanto la pena, pero… lo había pasado bien.

Días después se encontraba trabajando al norte de Colorado, extendiendo las vías del tren a lo ancho del país. Casi un mes después en uno de sus días libre se encontró en un bar con uno de sus amigos del rancho quien junto a otros compañeros acababan de dejar unas reses donde un comprador.

Este hombre, Bill, le contó que Sarah había recibido tal cantidad de azotes que no había podido sentarse en días.

-Pero el capataz ahora te busca para que respondas por su hija, así que si no quieres estar atado a esa niña es mejor que no regreses a Topeka en mucho tiempo.

Bard no quería casarse, no quería asumir responsabilidades que no había pedido por lo que siguió el consejo de su amigo Bill y dejó el trabajo en el ferrocarril y viajó al sureste. Se quedó en Luisiana un tiempo, conociendo en el lugar a un hombre inglés, unos años mayor que él, George Willkinson. Un busca vidas y aventurero, o al menos así se hacía llamar.

Congeniaron, y a pesar de lo poco claros que en ocasiones eran los negocios de George, él era leal con Bard, le tenía aprecio y lo trataba con un hermano menor.

Juntos recorrieron parte del este hasta llegar a Nueva Inglaterra. Parecía como si Estados Unidos les quedara pequeño y decidieron cruzar el atlántico.

George le prometió a Bard que sería bien recibido en su casa, que podrían conocer muchos lugares y que Inglaterra solo sería el comienzo de la gran aventura que serían sus vidas. Bard aceptó porque ¿qué otra cosa podía ser mejor que eso?

Para Bard, mientras tuviera alguien en quien confiar y apoyarse a su lado no importaba el lugar donde estuviera, y de cierta manera George le recordaba a Noah.

Se embarcaron hacia Inglaterra, en la primavera de 1884 llegaron al condado de Kent. Y tal como George lo había dicho, la familia de éste los recibió a ambos con los brazos abiertos.

El padre, la madre y la hermana menor eran muy amables con él, pero en ocasiones el padre de George miraba a su hijo con cierto reproche, era evidente que algo había ocurrido entre ambos, quizás el motivo por el cual George había viajado a Norteamérica, pero el tema no era tratado abiertamente.

George y Bard consiguieron trabajo en una fábrica, y parecía que todo estaba resultando según sus planes, estaban reuniendo el dinero suficiente para viajar a África o Australia a las colonias. No se habían decidido que era lo que más les atraía, si el descubrir diamantes o correr con los canguros, ambos lugares les ofrecían paisajes salvajes y mucho por descubrir. Planeaban muchas cosas y se reían de sus propios sueños.

Cuando llevaban menos de un año en Inglaterra una noche al salir de la fábrica unos soldados se acercaron a George para detenerlo por desertor. Seria enjuiciado y llevado a prisión. Bard protestó ante el hecho y trató de liberarlo, por este mismo motivo también se lo llevaron detenido.

Parecía ser que los dos incipientes trotamundos daban un giro inesperado en sus vidas y se encontraban a sí mismos encerrados e incomunicados.

N.A. Hola, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y de nuevo agradecer a aquellos que me dejan reviews, que ponen esta historia en favoritos o a quienes simplemente la siguen. Espero sus comentarios y que la historia de Bard les parezca tan interesante como la de Tanaka. Cariños *les manda besos*


	7. Capitulo 6: Bardroy, segunda parte

**Capitulo 6: Bardroy, segunda parte**

A días de estar en el calabozo se enteraron que la suerte que le aguardaba a George no era muy afortunada. Bard podría salir en unos días, pero en el juicio a su amigo lo más probable es que lo condenaran a varios años de trabajos forzados, o incluso la pena capital, ya que George había abandonado a su pelotón en uno de los peores momentos.

De esta manera Bard se enteró del motivo por el cual el padre de George en ocasiones lo miraba con reproche, él sabía lo que había hecho su hijo y era evidente que no estaba de acuerdo con ello, aun así lo aceptaba en su casa porque era su hijo.

En una entrevista de Bard con uno de los oficiales a cargo, el norteamericano se ofreció a entrar a las filas del ejército inglés si eso ayudaba de alguna manera a su amigo. Le contestaron que la única manera de que eso fuera posible era que George regresara al ejército también, pero con la advertencia de que si uno de ellos intentaba huir ambos pagarían con cárcel.

A pesar del miedo y la frustración George aceptó el trato e internamente decidió hacer las cosas bien esta vez, más que por el mismo, por Bard, ya que el norteamericano había demostrado ser una persona leal.

Fue así como ambos terminaron enrolados en el ejército. La instrucción de Bard no se hizo esperar y demostró tener cierto talento con las armas de fuego, pero en especial con los explosivos.

A comienzos de 1885 Bard y su amigo George eran unos soldados del ejército británico y fueron enviados a África, donde se libraban algunas batallas por el dominio de los territorios por parte de algunas potencias europeas.

Desde noviembre de 1884 hasta febrero de 1885 se había realizado en Berlín, Alemania, una conferencia entre Inglaterra, Francia y Alemania para repartirse los territorios colonizados en África, y así evitar los conflictos entre las potencias europeas que se estaban sucediendo por las colonias.

A pesar de que en apariencia todo había resultado bien, tropas inglesas fueron enviadas al continente negro para enfrentarse a las revueltas africanas y posibles ataques de otros países, por la ocupación de ciertas áreas. Entre esas tropas estaban Bard y su amigo George.

La travesía fue larga y extenuante. La primera etapa consistió en un viaje en barco hasta el Cairo, donde desembarcaron en el puerto, luego continuaron en un viaje por tierra que duro semanas para instalarse en su primer punto de encuentro con tropas que ya llevaban allí algunas semanas.

Su comandante era un hombre alto, de cabello casi blanco, con experiencia, por lo mismo no aceptaba que lo contradijeran u opiniones adversas, se hacia lo que él decía y punto.

Luego de unas semanas, aunque no lo hacía muy bien y siempre con prisas, Bard fue encargado de cocinar para las tropas dos veces a la semana. El cocinero había sido herido en una batalla, muriendo a los pocos días así que mientras encontraban un nuevo cocinero algunos soldados se turnaban en la preparación de alimentos.

En los enfrentamientos con los nativos africanos Bard se encargaba de proteger a George. El norteamericano tenía un sexto sentido, una habilidad que siempre lo apartaba del peligro y algunos de sus compañeros lo habían notado y le hacían bromas al respecto, preguntándole si había hecho pacto con algún demonio o utilizaba magia negra de algún tipo.

- Es solo mi talento natural – decía Bard, riendo, con el cigarrillo en la boca y esperando que esa capacidad para mantenerse vivo fuera extensiva hacia todos los amigos que estaba formando en el batallón al que pertenecía.

El grupo de Bard siguió avanzando en territorio africano, hasta llegar a una de las fronteras que se habían decidido en la Conferencia de Berlín.

La primera noche que pasaron en ese lugar, mientras estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata George le preguntó a Bard:

- ¿Crees que algún día podremos realizar nuestros planes?

- Estamos realizando uno de ellos, ¿recuerdas? Queríamos venir a África, y aquí estamos – Bard rió confiado.

- Aun así esta no era la manera en que queríamos hacerlo, siento que te he defraudado.

- Íbamos a recorrer el mundo y esta es una buena manera de hacerlo, no te preocupes, además no estaremos en el ejército por siempre, solo serán unos años y luego podremos hacer lo que queramos, te darán la oportunidad de retirarte y a mi contigo, jajaja, somos jóvenes amigo, solo disfruta de la noche – Bard exhaló un poco de humo de su cigarrillo y luego dio otra chupada al mismo.

- Si tu no hubieses estado conmigo probablemente me habrían fusilado como desertor, gracias Bard, y tienes razón, tenemos tiempo aun para cumplir nuestros planes. – George lo miró con cariño y palmeó su espalda.

- Espero que no estés planeando besarme o algo así, mira que llevamos un tiempo alejado de toda presencia femenina y podrías estar empezando a parecerme atractivo – Bard rió ante su broma.

- Yo tendría que tener muchas copas en el cuerpo para que tu comenzaras a parecerme medianamente atractivo – George rio también.

Así terminó la conversación, entre risas y bromas, porque para ellos el futuro les deparaba un camino lleno de aventuras, sus planes solo se habían retrasado, nada de lo que ellos tenían pensado seria cancelado.

Los meses transcurrieron con enfrentamientos y situaciones que ponían en peligro la vida de los soldados. Bard fue promovido a Sargento por su habilidad en la lucha, y su capacidad de mantener a los hombres junto a él, con vida.

A comienzos de 1886, cuando un joven lord regresaba a su hogar acompañado de un mayordomo vestido de negro, Bard y su amigo George enfrentaban rebeldes africanos ubicadas en uno de los límites de los territorios de las colonias.

Mientras que un mayordomo demonio era educado por un niño débil y autoritario, y el niño tenía al demonio mayordomo como tutor personal, Bard, su amigo y las tropas que los acompañaban se trasladaban a un nuevo sector, los enfrentamientos continuaban y todo parecía volverse una monótona lucha en la que se trasladaban, atacaban, defendían y volvían a partir.

Pasó el año 1886 en una constante de luchas, pérdidas humanas, la llegada de nuevos soldados, los días calurosos y noches frías del África Sahariana.

A comienzos de 1887 las tropas en las que estaba Bard recibieron órdenes de continuar por una línea fronteriza con territorio que supuestamente era dominado por los franceses. Ellos debían quedarse en el lado inglés y continuar hasta la frontera con el lado alemán. Era complicado, peligroso, cualquier traspaso del límite y los franceses o alemanes lo tomarían como una violación del pacto y provocación que concluiría con una nueva batalla.

Pero el mapa que recibió el comandante había sido interceptado y estaba alterado por los alemanes con intención de comenzar un conflicto entre las tropas francesas e inglesas.

Cuando se estaba realizando el plan a seguir, el comandante dio las órdenes de continuar y atravesar la frontera, creyendo que ellos continuaban en su propio territorio. Bard se opuso a esta orden. Su sexto sentido, esa intuición que lo acompañaba le decía que algo estaba mal en esos mapas, en esas órdenes.

- ¿Acaso tiene miedo sargento? - le dijo el comandante a Bard.

- No se trata de eso, pero me parece que esto no está bien, no concuerda con nuestras últimas órdenes recibidas. - contestó Bardroy.

- ¡Ni una palabra más sargento, si continúa negándose a seguir mis órdenes le hare corte marcial por esto! – las palabras del comandante no aceptaban un no por respuesta.

George le jaló la manga de la camisa a su amigo y le hizo una seña de que lo dejara, Bard movió la cabeza molesto y ya no dijo más, pero algo en su interior le decía que esto no estaba bien y decidió, al menos, que protegería a sus hombres como pudiera.

Fue como Bard lo suponía y tropas francesas, creyendo que se trataba de una violación al acuerdo o de un ataque sorpresa, se fueron contra los ingleses y los acorralaron en unas trincheras que apenas habían alcanzado a hacer.

La batalla duró toda la tarde, así como la noche. La superioridad de las tropas francesas, en armas y hombres hizo imposible para los ingleses el defenderse apropiadamente.

A unas horas de que saliera el sol, solo Bard y su amigo George quedaban con vida. Los cuerpos sin vida del comandante y sus compañeros estaban esparcidos en el campo de batalla y tras las trincheras.

- Solo quedamos nosotros – dijo George con algo de dificultad, y tratando de sonar alegre.

Ambos se encontraban tras las trincheras y hacia mucho que no se oían disparos o alguna actividad de los franceses.

George se presionaba un costado con fuerza, una herida de la que manaba sangre. Bard tenía una fea herida en la cabeza, producida por el roce de una bala, pero aparte de eso, algunos rasguños y la suciedad, parecía estar bien.

- No te preocupes, en cuanto se levante el sol volveremos a nuestra base anterior y conseguiremos salir de aquí. – Bard observaba a su alrededor, asomando su cabeza tras la trinchera esperando no ver enemigos.

- No creo… que pueda… acompañarte – dijo George con apenas un hilo de voz.

Bard lo miró preocupado.

- Pero de que estás hablando, aun no nos daremos por vencidos – Bard se acercó a George y notó la abundante sangre que salía de la herida que se presionaba en un costado - ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste! – Bard buscó entre sus cosas algo con que detener la sangre.

- No puedes estar… siempre cuidando… de mi Bard, esa es una… mala costumbre… mía que deberé… dejar de lado – George sonrió con agradecimiento.

- No digas eso – Bard se oía apenado – verás que sadremos de esta.

- Bard, prométeme… que me despedirás… de mis padres – George tosió sangre luego de decir esto.

- Ya no hables de despedidas, no es necesario.

- Lo… e..s Ba… - ya no salieron más palabras de labios de George. Murió en brazos de su amigo.

Con sorpresa y profunda pena Bard sostuvo durante horas el cadáver de su amigo, llorando la pérdida en silencio.

Al amanecer una sombra negra se proyectó sobre el campo de batalla.

- Esto se ha vuelto un lio – dijo una voz.

Bard miró hacia arriba y apuntó a un hombre vestido como mayordomo inglés.

- Es una tarea incluso más allá del límite de un dios de la muerte.

Sebastian se fue acercando a Bard poco a poco, diciendo:

- Excelente habilidad de lucha. La indigna premonición que te permite escapar de una trampa sin importar que tan peligrosa sea. Tú tienes una característica beneficiosa.

- ¿Eres un enemigo o un aliado? – preguntó Bard.

- Ninguno. Solo soy un simple mayordomo.

Asi fue como Sebastian Michaelis, por órdenes de su amo, Ciel Phantomhive reclutó a quien sería el chef de la mansión Phantomhive, y se encargaría de la limpieza de intrusos cuando fuera necesario.

Sebastian sacó a Bard de ese lugar y le dio las indicaciones para que llegara a Inglaterra, a la mansión Phantomhive.

Bard estaba cansado de la muerte, triste por la pérdida de su amigo y harto del clima de África, regresar a Inglaterra, obtener un trabajo de chef y guardaespaldas para un joven noble no le pareció tan malo.

Lo primero que hizo al regresar a Inglaterra, fue visitar a los padres de George, contándoles lo valiente que había sido su hijo y que sus últimos pensamientos habían sido para ellos.

Al llegar a la mansión Phantomhive, Bard fue recibido por el mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis, fue presentado a los demás miembros del servicio, una joven sirvienta que usaba unos grandes anteojos; Mey Rin, y un anciano japonés que sonreía amable; Tanaka.

Estaba sorprendido por los pocos sirvientes de la mansión, pero se sorprendió aun más cuando conoció al joven amo. Un niño de 11 años, de ojos grandes, o al menos así lo era el que no estaba oculto por el parche negro. Pero ese único ojo, y la falta de expresión en su rostro le dijeron que ese chico había visto más cosas de las que debería alguien de su edad.

Se sintió cómodo en el lugar, aceptado con sus extrañas costumbres, con su acento norteamericano y sus extrañas ideas en la cocina. A pesar de que era poco lo que cocinaba ya que por lo general el mayordomo lo relegaba de esas funciones ante el primer error, aun así creó una buena relación con Mey Rin, y el anciano Tanaka, al igual que con el jardinero que llegó poco después que él.

Hizo nuevos amigos, y sus aventuras fueron otras muy distintas a las que imaginó con George, pero se había prometido que viviría y que disfrutaría esa vida por todos los que había querido y a los que había perdido en el camino que lo condujeron a formar parte de los sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive.

¿Es que como chef de la mansión Phantomhive que sucedería si no fuese capaz de hacer algo como eso?

N.A: Yo pensaba hacer esta historia basándome tanto en el manga como en el anime, porque para quienes han visto uno y leído el otro notaran las diferencias existentes entre ambos en la forma en cómo llegaron los sirvientes a la mansión, pero… basándome en el tipo de uniforme que tenía Bard en el anime lo puse como soldado inglés en el periodo de colonización de África, y hoy cuando buscaba en el manga un par de datos para complementar la historia me di cuenta que el uniforme de Bard en el manga es norteamericano, tiene las estrellitas en los hombros y el sombrero las espadas cruzadas, entonces comencé a darme de golpes por no haberme dado cuenta de eso en primer lugar, ya que en el anime por el uniforme y el lugar me imaginé que era en África, pero bue… si me hubiese dado cuenta de ese detalle antes me habría basado en el manga y parte de la historia hubiese sido distinta.

Y no saben cómo me he calentado la cabeza tratando de que las cosas que pasan en el manga y anime coincidan con lo que sucedía en el mundo en esa época Q_Q

Aun así, espero que la historia de Bard haya sido de su agrado y que les guste la de Mey Rin que publicare en el siguiente capítulo…. Luego la de Finnian y quizás haga una de Snake, si me inspiro, incluso he pensado de hacer algo de Sebastian, después de todo el también es un sirviente de la mansión Phantomhive, y bueno, también depende de que si hay gente que lea esta historia.

Gracias a quienes la leen y comentan, me hace muy feliz leer sus comentarios o saber que siguen la historia o la han agregado a favoritos.

Abrazos a tod s


End file.
